Master Mukami
by MadameMalfoy21
Summary: One must be completely competent, in order to be Ruki Mukami's maid. Oneshot.


With the tray balanced carefully in her right hand, she made her way up the stairs, not breathing until she made it to the top. Adjusting her skirt, she knocked at her Master's door, making sure her stockings were both at the same height.

The deep voice from within allowed her entrance, and she tugged at the handle, stepping inside. Her Master was in front of the mirror, doing his tie. He didn't even look at her.

She set the tray down on the desk as quietly as she could manage, the bell around her neck making the task a difficult one. With a lick of her lips she adjusted the spoon by the bowl, making sure it was perfectly straight and presentable, before she stepped away, heading back for the door.

"Will you serve your Master so poorly?"

She froze. That biting tone was not one that meant good things for her. But what could she have done wrong? The soup was hot, surely he'd only asked for soup? Had she forgotten something? A trivial request she hadn't quite caught?

She turned around, facing him and bowing lowly, her collar jangling. "Forgive me, Master. How have I failed you?"

"Did I not say I was hungry?" He spat strictly.

"Yes, Master." She kept her gaze fixed on the ground.

But the world rushed past her when Ruki yanked at her done up hair, making her face him. She stumbled, nearly falling into him. Her heart beat furiously against her chest. Though it was not her fault her hair was now untidy before his eyes. How could she let something like this happen?

Her Master didn't let go, pulling her even closer, her legs going weak as she caught scent of his cologne.

"Did you think," he breathed, sending shivers down her spine, "I wouldn't have my fill of dessert?"

She stiffened, her breath catching, "M-Master?"

He let her go abruptly, so that she stumbled back into the desk, the tray shifting slightly. She swallowed.

"To think I'd have to feed myself," he scoffed, adjusting his cuff, "How troublesome."

She straightened, fixing the spoon that had been displaced, "Shall I feed you Master?"

"Such a thing should go without saying." He spat.

She nodded quickly, picking up the bowl and stirring the contents, hoping it would still be hot enough to satisfy his standards. He'd already sat down at his desk chair, watching her very closely. It was unnerving.

She bent down slightly, raising the spoon to his lips, trying to keep her hands from trembling. If she spilled over his new clothes, he'd lock her up.

"What are you doing?" He looked at her as though she were crazy.

She was sure he could hear her heart pounding. "Master?"

"From your mouth, Livestock." He said it so easily, with so much casualty, that it was the tone that took her aback, and not so much the request. But as his maid, she could do nothing but comply, bringing the spoon to her own lips, letting the warm liquid rest on her tongue. She then bent back down, pressing her lips against her Master's the soup dribbling down his chin.

"How messy…" he murmured, as she pulled away. But before she could reach for the napkin, a single drop of soup fell onto his slacks. Her eyes widened in horror.

Riki clicked his tongue. "And to think, I had such high hopes for you." He yanked at her arm, so that she stumbled into his lap, screeching in protest. "Wait, no, please—"

He chuckled, his fangs grazing the shell of her ear. "Are you frightened, Livestock? Your heart is racing."

He licked just behind her ear, and it was as though she could hear her own blood rushing in her veins.

"Fear me more," he urged, "So that this frightened heart of yours will give blood to my fangs."

There was an inhale, and then a bite, her vision blurring, her legs stiffening before weakening, and had she not been sitting she was sure she would have collapsed to the ground. He drained her, groaning slightly as he took her blood, taking a fistful of her hair as he sunk his fangs in deeper. She whined, wincing at the pain, her thighs trembling.

Her body grew hot. She didn't know if it was a fever or delusion. Both, perhaps, because the more he took the hotter she became, a sudden moan parting her lips.

At this, he pulled away, licking to wound to collect the excess blood. "Thank you for the meal," he smirked, licking his lips, making sure to pierce her with his grey gaze.

She shook, exhaling in jagged breaths, her thighs aching.

"Master…" she begged, breathless. He took her chin in his hands, stroking her chin with his thumb. "How shameful," he said, "For a maid to look so disheveled. Tell me," he placed his hand on her thighs, wrapping the other around her waist, "Do my fangs excite you?"

Her face reddened, but she assured him otherwise.

He chuckled, rubbing his thumb just above her stocking, so that she felt his cold skin against her hearted legs. "Unpresentable, and a liar," he clicked his tongue, "But your body is honest." His hands moved up higher, brushing against the fabric of her panties. "Isn't it?"

"M-Master—" Her voice broke off into a moan, his fingers entering her without warning. Her back arched, her fists clenching the bottom ruffles of her skirt.

"M-Master Mukam-mi…p-please…"

"Your blood tasted filthy," he told her, pumping his fingers with infuriating slowness, "You can't expect me to taint myself."

"N-No, Master," she shivered, his fingers brushing up against a spot that made her vision hazy.

"Then," he picked her up, placing her on his desk, "It's my duty as your Master to cleanse you, is it not?"

She wasn't given the chance to reply, before she was pushed down, her skirt thrown over her chest and panties pulled down to her ankles. Ruki took a bite of her stomach, just bellow her belly button, taking in two short gulps. He licked his way down, before his tongue began gliding over her folds. Her hips bucked, but he quickly held her thighs down, rendering her unable to move.

If she were brave, she might have reached out to grab his hair. But she wasn't sure what sort of reaction she might receive, so she kept her hands balled up in fists by her head instead.

He continued his teasing motions, circling around her clit, his hands pressed firmly into her thighs. She winced and moaned all at once, his thumbs digging into bruises that were already there.

"Your body is lewd, Kachiku," His warm breath against her wetness sent tremors to run through her, "Such a mess from my tongue alone. I wonder…" He kissed her entrance, granting her a long, single lick before pushing his tongue in, sucking and drawing more of her sweetness into his mouth. Her back arched, her voice embarrassingly loud. With a trembling hand, she tried to silence herself, to keep her moans from leaking. But already she could feel the heat building at the pit of her stomach, her vision blurring in starry patterns, her breath sharp and catching, Ruki's tongue so _so_ good inside her—

He pulled away, a whine of protest tearing at her throat. "Master, please, d-don't—"

He wiped his bottom lip with his thumb, before undoing his pants, and rubbing his heat against her wetness.

Shudders raked her body, her head tossing back as far as the desk would allow. _Just a little more,_ she thought. Just a little more and that would be all she needed to—

He stopped again, smirking down at her. She was nearly at the verge of tears. "Surely you can wait, can't you Livestock? After all, you soiled my clothes."

She whimpered out an apology, no longer caring of his reprimands, reaching out to try and grab him.

But he stopped her, pinning her arms over her head, leaning in and rubbing against her in the process.

"An impatient maid is a bad one," he groaned, positioning himself and scoffing, running a hand through his hair, "Have you reached your limit?"

She nodded feverishly, nearly sobbing.

"Speak properly, Kachiku."

"Yes!" She blurted, breathless.

He filled her in a single stroke, and it was all so delicious, so dizzyingly _hot_ that she broke, spilling around him, her hand struggling beneath his grip.

Ruki groaned, tossing his own head back, pumping her slowly. "That's a good girl, Livestock," he squeezed her wrists, "Keep cumming for your Master."

She could hear him but she couldn't, her tongue capable only of incoherent sounds, the only thing keeping her in place those sharp eyes that shot through her very soul. But she was coming down from her high, feeling hopelessly drunk, trying to regain some sort of sense of composure.

But then Ruki filled her to the absolute hilt, thrusting harshly, the bell of her collar ringing obscenely.

"Did I say you could stop?" He growled, tightening his grip on her wrists and then leaning over her body, pressing his chest against hers before sinking his fangs into her neck once more.

She screamed, her legs jolting beneath him, the sudden rush of pain making her go blind, the pleasure from his pulsing cock shooting up her spine. And it was enough, it was _more_ than enough, because she broke again, her walls squeezing and aching, her legs desperately trying to wrap around his, her nails scratching at air.

"Master," she pleaded, "Master!"

He broke away panting, not bothering to cleanse the bite, licking his lips in satisfaction. "You obey orders rather well, Livestock," he groaned, releasing her wrists to grab her hips, forcing her to meet his thrusts, "That's the sign," he gasped, his head tossing back, "Of a good Master."

The bell continued to jingle against her throat, the sound ringing in her ears like a bold declaration of their sin. She reached up to grab it, to try and silence it, but Ruki beat her to it, pushing her hand away and wrapping his own around her neck, the bell digging into her throat.

He smiled devilishly. "You tightened around me. Could it be you were hoping for this?" He squeezed her neck and she gasped, both terrified and aroused, her thighs squeezing against his leg.

"Then," he smirked, "I'll give you a reward for being such a good girl."

He pulled out of her, climbing over the desk with heavy pants, before shoving his heat into her open mouth. With both hands wrapped around her neck he forced her to take him, squeezing her throat again, making her choke on both his length and the strength of his hands.

Tears slid down her cheeks, her jaw aching, her moans drowned out by his thick heat. He thrusted repeatedly, hitting the back of her throat over and over again, as though he were trying to see _just_ how much she could cry. And suddenly, he felt bigger in her mouth, Ruki stiffening over her, his thrusts quickening. With no warning he spilled into her, tightening his grip on her throat, and she choked again, her Master's cum spilling out of her mouth and down her chin. She sputtered around him, the world flying past her again as he tugged at her hair, pulling out of her mouth.

Ruki chuckled, watching his release dribble down her face and onto her uniform.

She sat, shaking, bringing a trembling hand up to wipe her mouth.

"Livestock."

She was forced to look up, in the middle of such an embarrassing act. He was glaring at her.

"You wouldn't waste my reward, would you?"

She looked from him to her hand, and with closed eyes she brought her fingers to her mouth, licking up the sticky substance.

He patted her head with patronizing gentleness, smiling down at her.

"Kachiku," he breathed.

She looked up at him, "Yes, Master?"

"My soup has gone cold. Heat it up."

She swallowed, getting off the desk on trembling legs, hesitantly picking up the tray while trying to intake steady breaths.

"Yes, Master Mukami."

* * *

 **A/N: Soul-Surgeon had a dirty dream and told me about it and so then I hate to write this. It's a smut kind of day. Reviews are much appreciated ^^**


End file.
